Love You Like A Love Song
by rachwithsomespice
Summary: This is my fanfic of what happens over summer break with Eli and Clare.Picks up right where Dead and Gone ends. :D
1. Here We Go Again

"_Maybe we were just not meant to be"_

_Clare smiled at Eli from across the hall._

"_Do you want some coffee? Eli said to Clare. He wanted to cheer her up because the look on her face just made him sad._

"_Sure, The Dot?" Clare smiled at him?_

"_Yeah, I'll just call Bullfrog to pick us up since the hospital is not in walking distance of The Dot." Eli pulled out his cell and started to dial his father. Then Clare took the phone out of his hand._

"_I'd rather walk there I need get my mind off things..." Clare trailed off and looked down at the floor. She started to cry. She soon realized what she was doing and wiped away her tears and looked at Eli._

"_Sure lets walk." The said their goodbyes and get well soons to Adam and went on their way._

"_So, how are you doing with you know…everything? Clare asked interested._

"_I'm doing a lot for asking." He smiled at Clare. Eli noticed she was shivering so he gave her his jacket._

_"Thanks but I'm fine." _

_"No, keep it on I insist we have another 15 blocks to cover and I don't want you to freeze." He looked at Clare. She was blushing._

_The two headed on over to the Dot in Silence._

_"Two lattes please?" Eli asked the barrista. He was taking out his wallet getting ready to pay when Clare stopped him._

_"Eli it's okay I can pay for myself" Clare said._

_"No, I insist. You have had a hard day and you need a friend. I guess I will have to do." He chuckled._

_"Thanks Eli you're really sweet." She smiled at him and then sipped her latte._

_Eli looked into Clare's beautiful blue eyes and even though she smiled he saw that she was sad._

_Before they knew it two hours had passed... and Clare looked at her phone and realized it was way past her curfew. Yet her mom had not called._

_"Eli I think I should go." She said quietly not really wanting to leave._

_"Sure, I'll walk you home." He smiled at her wanting to spend more time together._

_They started to walk home and realized what it had gotten even colder outside... So they decided to stay closer to each other to keep warm._

_When they got to Clare's house, Clare noticed that Jake's dad's truck was still in the driveway. She hesitated and realized that she did not want to see her mom and future step dad just yet. She needed more time as well as a place to crash for the night while she got her thoughts together. Then she had an idea, she was going to ask Eli if she could stay at his house for the night._

_"Hey Eli... I don't want to face my mom yet and I don't want to be alone and I am in need of a friend. Do you think I could maybe stay at your house for the night."_

_"I have no problem with it. Let me just call Cece and check with her." He pulled out his phone and called his mom while Clare sat on the curb. Eli got off the phone and sat next to Clare. "She said it's fine with her and Bullfrog." Clare gave him a hug. _

_"Thank you so much Eli. You are a really good friend. Now all I have to do is sneak some clothes out of my room without those two noticing." She giggled._

_"How about you just borrow a pair of my sweats and a tshirt... also i should warn you that you are sleeping in my room with me."_

_Clare blushed."T-t-that's fine. I'll just tell my mom I am staying at a friends house tonight." She smiled sweetly at Eli._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Feed back Please. :D<strong>

**This is going to be a multi Chapter story that I hope to finish before I leave in 22 days for College.**

**I do not own Degrassi. **

**R&R please xoxo Rachel 3**


	2. Hide and Seek

_They walked to Eli's house. Clare was happy that she had a friend to comfort her. She did not know if she would be able to keep her composure for much longer. All she wanted to do was cry. When they got to Eli's house she was greeted by Cece and Bullfrog and then Eli lead her to his room. It was still a little messy but it was alot cleaner then when she was dating him._

_"So hotel Eli got an upgrade?" Clare teased._

_"It seems so." Eli laughed. He handed clare a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. And smiled at her._

_"Thank's for letting me stay over Eli. It means alot." Clare said before she went to go change in the bathroom. Clare came back and walked in on Eli in his boxers. "Oh! I'm sorry Eli." She blushed. _

_"It's okay." He said while putting his sweats on. "I hope you don't mind but I sleep shirtless." He smirked._

_"N-no I don't mind at all." Clare blushed._

_"I don't know about you but i'm not all that tired." Eli said._

_"Neither am I. But it would be nice to have someone to talk to about things." Clare looked at him._

_"Well I'm here."_

_"Yes you are, so I guess you will have to do" Clare said jokingly._

_"Ouch!" Eli said sarcastically. The way he said that made her think of the time that they skipped out on English._

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"...something that pisses you off."_**

**_"Besides my English partner?"_**

**_"Ouch!"_**

**_-End of Flashback-_**

_"So what is on your mind Clare?" Eli asked._

_"Alot of things, to start with why did Jake have to break up with me at prom of all places?"_

_"I really don't know to tell you the truth. I mean I know now that your mom and his dad are getting married but he loved you Clare, I could tell by the way he looked at you."_

_"How do you know that?" Clare questioned._

_"It's the same look I gave you when I was in love with you." Eli then thought to himself _'I still am in love with you I just can't show it'_. _

_She looked at him and smiled. _'I wish you were still in love with me' _Clare thought as she looked at Eli. She then quickly changed the subject. "So how is Imogen?" _

_"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to her really." Eli said._

_"Why not. I thought you two made up."_

_"We did but I think she still likes me as more than a friend."_

_"Oh." Clare looked down at her feet._

_"If it's any consolation I don't like in that way, I see her as more of a friend." Eli said._

_They talked and talked for another hour and then they were laying on Eli's bed getting ready to go to sleep. _

_"Eli I don't really know how to thank you for letting me stay over tonight."_

_"Really Clare it was nothing. I'm just glad I could make you feel a little better." Eli said._

_Clare smiled at him and got closer to him before she drifted off to sleep. Eli stayed up a little longer thinking about how the girl he was still in love with was sleeping at his house in his bed, next to him. Then he heard Clare start to talk in her sleep._

_"Eli..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Why did I ruin everything... when... I... said we were...never... getting back... together?" Eli looked down at Clare when he realized that she was dreaming about him. He smiled to himself. He yawned, and then settled down next to Clare and drifted off to sleep._

**-Clare's Dream in Clare POV-**

**I was walking down the street when I saw Eli and Imogen. She kissed him on the cheek and left the Dot. Eli just sat there contemplating what just went on when he saw me. He waved me over and I sat down next to him. **

**"Hey Clare." he said smiling at me.**

**"Hi Eli." I smiled back. **

**He had changed for the better. For once I was not scared that he would hurt someone or himself. I still could not believe that he was bipolar. But then again there was still alot I did not know about Eli. For one I did not find out that he was a hoarder until close to the end of our relationship. I missed him. I mean Jake made me happy but there was something about Eli that always gave me butterflies or made me nervous around him. I was going to ask him how every thing was going but instead like word vomit I blurted.**

**"Eli, why did I ruin everything when I said we were never getting back together?" I covered my mouth after I said it.**

**"I don't think you ruined anything Clare. You were just saying what you were feeling at the time." He replied unphased by what I had just blurted out of my mouth.**

**After that we kept talking what felt like for hours. We walked to our special bench and sat there together for the first time in months. He dared me to scream at the top of my lungs just like he had months before hand. We were having fun again. When I asked him to do it too he said it still was not his style and then we started play fighting until we were pressed against each other awkwardly but this time we did not move away from each other we were about to kiss...**

**-End of Clare's Dream in Clare POV-**

_Clare woke up to find Eli still sleeping she looked at the clock and it was 4 am. She looked around and thought about the events at prom and started to cry. Eli heard her crying and woke up. He held her close and let her cry. _

_"Don't worry Clare I'm here for you." Eli said still half asleep. _

_Clare got close and cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. Eli looked down and wiped away a tear from her cheek before going back to sleep._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So tell me what you think guys! <em>**

**_I know this is a longer chapter :D And hopefully then next one will be even longer._**

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi-_**

**_R&R xoxo rachel_**

**_Lets hope I can get at least 10 chapters by the time I leave for College in 21 days._**

**_look at my profile for updates on my other stories if you are into anime and those sort of things._**


	3. All Around Me

_oClare woke up at 11am and realized it was finally summer break… She then realized where she was. She was in Eli's bed. But there was no sign of Eli. Then she got up and walked down stairs. She saw Eli on his laptop typing away. He heard her come down stairs and smiled._

_"Well hello there sleepy head." He said._

_"H-hi."_

_"My parents left to do something so it's just us... until you go home I mean." Eli said while typing._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to help me get into my house. My mom and Glenn are working so this would be the best time to go over and take a shower and get changed... I also want to box up some of Jake's stuff and send it to him. I kind of don't want to go over there alone." Clare sat down next to Eli. "What are your writing?"_

_"Another story for Gothic Tales." He looked over at Clare. "I am going to need a good editor. Know any?"_

_Clare laughed."Yeah I may know one. Just don't credit me this time okay?"_

_"Fair enough." He held out his hand and Clare shook it. "Let me just finish this chapter. I'm almost done and then we'll leave."_

_"Okay do you have a bag I can put my clothes in?" _

_"Yeah there should be one in the kitchen." He smiled to himself as Clare went to the kitchen. He thought about how she did not want to take off his clothes yet and chuckled. He finished his chapter and saved it. "Ready to go?" He asked Clare as he closed his laptop._

_"Yeah I'm ready." Clare had come downstairs and her hair was brushed and she looked ready to go._

_They decided to walk to her house. When they got there neither Glenn's truck nor Clare's mom's car was there so Clare knew it was safe to go inside. She opened the door and let Eli in. She took him upstairs to her room._

_"If you see anything of Jake's just put it in that box over there in to corner." She told him. "I'll be in shower... I won't be long." She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom._

_Eli looked around Clare's room. It was very girly but then again it was Clare's room so he really did not expect anything less. He found Jake's jacket and put it in the box. He then spotted something familiar on her desk. It was the headphones he had given her before they started going out. He was surprised that she had kept them. But he was glad that she had that meant that she was still holding onto a part of him that she missed. Eli found another thing of Jake's and put it in the box. Then Clare walked in with her hair in a towel and her clothes on. Eli never expected her to say the next thing that came out of her mouth._

_"Do you think maybe I could stay at your house for another night? I'm not ready to face my mom just yet." Clare looked hopeful._

_"Sure" Eli nodded. "And it is fine with my parents too. My house is open anytime you need to come over."_

_"Thank you Eli you're a great friend."_

_"No problem Clare. now can I ask you why you kept these?" He held up the headphones she had given him._

_"Oh that I really don't know why I kept them, if you want them back you can have them." She said looking at the floor._

_"Nah it's okay I got a new pair. So you can keep those." He smirked._

_"Thank you." She took them from him and put them back on her desk. She got the rest of Jake's things and brought the box downstairs. She wrote a note to Glenn to give Jake the box of his things. She then wrote another note for her mother saying that she would be staying at a friends for another night or two. They got her clothes and left the house._

_As they were walking back to Eli's house Clare stopped dead in her tracks. _

_"What is it Clare?" Eli asked. _

_"I'm just thinking about that day that you crashed Morty."_

_"What? Why."_

_"I thinking about how much you have changed since then. I like the change. It's nice."_

_"Thanks. Yeah that feels like a completely different person. And it feels so long ago since then, I am glad I am not like that anymore." _

_"The same goes to me. But I do think that it was good for us to break up." She looked everywhere but at Eli's face. "We both grew up since then and that is a good thing."_

_"I think so too. But I am really sorry that I got so crazy. It won't happen again. I am in a much better place now."_

_"Well that is good. But I must say that I missed hanging out with you. Yeah Jake was fun and all but there was something about you and me that always made me really happy to hang out with you. You always knew how to cheer me up when I was down." She smiled at him. "Thank you for being there for me Eli."_

_"Anytime." He smiled back. "Why don't we drop your things off at my house and we go see how Adam is doing." _

_"That sounds like a good plan." Then Clare's phone rang. She looked down at it and it was a text from Jake. "Eli can you read this text for me I can't read it myself." She handed her phone to Eli._

**Jake: Hey sis it's your bro. I had to come back to get some of my stuff that was still at your house and I can't find them. Can you tell me where my stuff is?**

_"Want me to answer him?" Eli asked. Clare nodded._

**Clare: Hey Jake it's Eli. Clare put your stuff in a box on the kitchen table.**

**Jake: Oh thanks. Why do you have Clare's phone?**

**Clare: Because Clare does not want to talk to you. Love to chat but we are on our way to visit Adam . Clare says she'll see you at the wedding -Eli**

_They got to Eli's and dropped off Clare's stuff and made their way to the hospital. _

_"Thank for texting him for me Eli."_

_"Tis not a problem." He smiled at her."Ready to go see Adam. We can tell him what is going on and every thing."_

_"Yes I am. Let's go see our friend."_

_They got to the hospital and found Adams room. They both reached for the handle at the same time and looked at each other and laughed._

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Feed back please.**

**If I am still in a creative mood I will write and post chapter 4 tonight at the latest.**

**I do not own Degrassi...**

**lets see how many chapters I can write in 21 days! right now I am up to 3 :D**

**Read and Review :D xoxo rachel**

**look at my profile for updates :D**


	4. Glass Arrows

_Clare and Eli walked into Adam's room and saw Drew and Katie sitting there. Adam saw them and his face lit up. _

"_Hey you two." Adam said happily. He sat up in his bed and winced at the pain from his shoulder. He noticed that Jake was not with Clare. "Clare, where's Jake?"_

_Clare looked at Eli. "Jake and I broke up." She said quietly. "Our parents are getting married."_

_Adam felt bad. "Oh. I'm sorry Clare I know how much you liked him."_

"_It's okay really, Eli has been helping me deal with all of this."_

"_Yup. That's me. Your Rock." Eli chimed in. The way he said it made Clare giggle._

"_You two look pretty chummy." Adam teased._

"_Oh shush Adam we are not." Eli said. Clare noticed that he was blushing a little bit._

_" Well anyway how are you feeling Adam?" Clare asked._

_"A little sore, but I guess that is to be expected when you were shot in the shoulder." Adam replied._

_"Like I said girls dig scars dude." Eli said._

_"Because that will be another thing to explain to a girl when they take off my shirt. They will realize I am trans and that I got shot." Adam joked._

_The three of them talked for another hour and Clare explained her situation to Adam in detail and how she stayed at Eli's the night of prom because she could not face her mom and Jake's dad just yet. Adam said when she is ready she will talk to them and that it will take some time to get used to her ex boyfriend being her new brother. Clare cried a little and Eli and Adam both comforted her. _

_"I am gonna go get some coffee down at the coffee shop I'll be back in ten." Clare said getting up._

_"Can you bring me some?" Eli asked. _

_"Sure no problem."_

_"So dude what is going on between you and Clare? I mean I know you still like her... dare I saw are still in love with her. But does she feel the same way or is she still giving you mixed signals?" Adam questioned._

_"Well I'll tell you a secret, I heard her talking in her sleep last night." Eli leaned in "She said 'Eli why did I ruin everything when I said we were never getting back together?' dead serious dude." _

_"Wow." Adam looked around. "So what are you gonna do about that?"_

_"I think I am just gonna see how this summer progresses and if things happen. I don't want to pressure her into getting back together."_

_"Elijah Goldsworthy you have changed a whole lot since first met you." Adam laughed._

_Clare was walking down the hall toward Adams room when she heard Eli say. " Dude I know I am still in love with Clare but I don't want to smother her. I just want her to be happy. I will always love Clare but I think she needs time. Just like I needed time when I first met her. I knew from that moment that she was different from most girls. She was special." Clare smiled to herself knowing that Eli still had feelings for her made her really happy. Clare then walked into the room and handed Eli his coffee. She had also bought Adam a coffee roll. They both accepted what she had bought them eagerly. Eli and Clare laughed as Adam wolfed down his coffee roll. They then realized it was about time for dinner and said their goodbyes to Adam and left the hospital._

_"I am glad he is feeling better." Clare said._

_"Yeah I am too." Eli looked at her on their walk back to his house._

_"So what are we going to do tonight?" Clare asked._

_"Well I was thinking getting Chinese take out and renting a movie on demand. How does that sound to you?" _

_"That sounds perfect." Clare smiled._

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short the next chapter will be longer I promise.<strong>

**21 days left and 4 chapters under the belt. Whoo!**

**I do not own Degrassi**

**Read and Review xoxo rachel**

**For updates check out my page. :D**


	5. I'm Not Over

_After getting the Chinese food on the way home, Clare and Eli talked a little bit about why Jake broke up with her._

"_So why do you think he broke up with you." Eli asked._

"_I know that things were complicated with us before with our parents dating and all but then they dropped that bomb that they were getting married and I sort of overreacted and blurted out that Jake and I were dating at the dinner table and then stormed off after dinner and walked to prom. Jake had apparently talked to his dad who was sort of cool with it but when Jake saw me at prom and I was still upset about it he was talking about what would happen when we break up once we are living together. He pretty much said it would never work because we would be siblings." Clare started to tear up. Eli noticed this and quickly changed the subject._

"_So anyway what movie would you like to see? It's your choice." He smirked._

"_Well I know that I certainly don't want to see any romantic movies of any kind do how about an Alfred Hitchcock. How about Psycho?"_

_Eli laughed. "Clare Edwards you have the greatest taste in movies. Psycho happens to be one of my favorite psychological thrillers of all time."_

_They talked about their favorite non romantic movies all the way back to Eli's house. When they got to his house there was a note on the door from his parents that said they would be gone for 3 days and that Clare could stay as long as she wanted… and it also had a P.S. for Clare that said to make sure Eli takes his meds. Clare read this and laughed._

"_Well Eli looks like I am in charge of your meds. So I will make sure you take them even if I have to tackle you and force you to take them." Clare joked._

"_Don't worry I'll take them I promise." Eli said as he unloaded the Chinese food._

_Clare sat down on the couch and waited for Eli. She went on demand and rented Psycho. Everything was set for them for the night. Clare was glad she was spending time with Eli. But she was even more excited about what she overheard Eli say to Adam at the hospital. But she kept her cool so Eli would not notice that she had heard him say what he did. She remembered how he was there for her during the divorce of her parents the same way she was there for him when his hoarding problem was discovered. She remembered the good times with him because she did not want to remember the bad times. Since there were more good than bad it was easy even though she knew she could never really forget when he crashed Morty._

_Eli came into the room with the food. "Are we ready?" He laughed._

_"Haha, yes Eli just put down the food so I can start the movie." _

_The two stayed silent throughout the whole movie. Although Clare kept moving closer to Eli because she got spooked by the movie. By the end of the movie she was sitting right next to him with her hands covering her eyes. When the movie was over they went back to talking. _

_"So how are you doing anyway?" Clare asked Eli realizing how close they were backed off a little bit._

_"Every day is different but the past few days I have been feeling really good. Like my old self... but not."_

_"That's good. When you dropped that bomb on Jake and I in the sweat lodge I really had no idea what to say to you. Jake on the other hand when we were alone thought it was another one of your schemes to get me back."_

_Eli laughed. "No it wasn't I am still just concentrating on getting better but I have you back... as a friend I mean."_

_"Yeah as a friend." Clare looked the other way._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I wanted to tell you that I talk in my sleep." Clare said not being able to really say what she wanted to._

_"About that... I figured that out last night when I heard you mumbling." Eli chuckled._

_"What did I say?" Clare asked._

_Eli decided to joke with her. "You announced your undying love... for me of course." He laughed._

_"No I didn't. What did I really say Eli?'_

_"I shall never tell." Eli got up and stuck his tongue out at her._

_"Yes you will tell me Eli!" Clare got up and chased after him._

_"Never!" Eli said unwrapping cookie dough and getting ready to throw it at Clare._

_Clare saw what he was about to do and grabbed the lid of a pan to protect herself. "Eli don't."_

_"Okay I will." Eli smirked._

_An all out cookie dough war broke out between Eli and Clare in the Goldsworthy kitchen. It lasted for two hours straight. At the end of the war cookie dough was everywhere in the kitchen. Not to mention all over Eli and Clare._

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Hello Hello :D<strong>

**Thank you so much for your Reviews and keep them coming!**

**I have 5 chapters done and 20 days left until College in New York :D**

**I do not own Degrassi**

**Read and Review I love Feed back :D**

**xoxo Rachel**


	6. Hero,Heroine

_Clare and Eli sat on the floor laughing. They were both covered in cookie dough. _

"_Eli I have not had that much fun in pretty much forever." Clare giggled._

"_You're welcome." Eli smirked. _

"_We should probably take showers."_

"_Yeah that would help a lot now wouldn't it." Eli laughed. "You take a shower in my bathroom and I'll take a shower in my parents bathroom."_

_Clare agreed and then went upstairs to take a shower. Eli started to clean up the mess they had made with all the cookie dough when he heard Clare singing in the shower. He listened and then went back to cleaning up the kitchen for five more minutes. He then went upstairs to take a shower himself._

"_Why is everything so easy when I am around him?" Clare asked herself. She stood in the shower letting the water run over her body. She quickly realized what she was doing and washed her hair and turned off the water. She changed into Eli's sweats and t-shirt from the previous night and towel dried her hair. She walked into Eli's room and realized that he was in the shower still. She preceded to go down stairs and clean up what was left of the cookie dough._

_Clare was always very good at cleaning so she cleaned the kitchen really fast and it looked good as new. Little did she know that Eli had been watching her from the stairs and was listening to her talk to herself._

_"Why did I ever go out with Jake? I know Alli said it would be a good idea but all I feel is like it was a big mistake. I still needed time to heal from my break up with Eli so I really don't know what led me to Jake in the first place. Yes, he is good looking and nice and not like a lot of guys but he was easy to figure out too. Whereas Eli is still a mystery to me even though I know him so well. I know I should not be thinking about this but I am. It is like I just can't get it out of my head." Clare said to herself._

_Eli sat at the top of the stairs wondering why she was talking to herself but then he realized that she was conflicted. _'She still needs time to heal from the break up with Jake. And I don't want to push her into anything that she does not want to do.' _Eli got up from where he was sitting and started walking down the stairs. "I'm not all that tired. Are you?" _

_"Not really."_

_"Want to do something fun."_

_"Well what did you have in mind. And no more cookie dough fights."_

_"Well I was thinking of going to the park but if you would rather go somewhere else that is fine with me."_

_"Eli I'm wearing sweats."_

_"As am I Clare."_

_"Fine lets go. But can we stop at the Dot to get some coffee first?"_

_"Surely."_

_The two friends left Eli's house and started to walk towards the Dot. The joked and laughed on the way there. Just like old times._

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!<strong>

**Sorry this Chapter is so short. The next one will be longer :D**

**Feedback please :D**

**20 days until I leave and already written six Chapters.**

**read and review :D**

**To explain the titles of the Chapters they really have nothing to do with the chapters they are just titles of the songs on my iTunes that I happen to be listening to at the moment. lol**

**xoxo rachel**


	7. Heartbeat

_When they reached the Dot, Eli opened the door for Clare and ordered some coffee to go. Once they got their coffee they were on their way ready to go to the park._

"_This is so silly Eli, but I must say I am enjoying myself a lot." Clare smiled at him._

"_That's what I am here for. To help you enjoy yourself." Eli gave her one of his famous smirks._

_When they reached the park they noticed a shadowy figure on the swings. When they got closer they realized who it was. It was Imogen._

"_Hey Imogen" Clare said._

"_Hello Clare Edwards. I see Eli Goldsworthy is with you as well." Imogen said coldly._

_She walked up to the two of them and noticed that Clare was wearing Eli's sweats and one of his t-shirts. "So Clare Edwards, I must ask. Are you sleeping with Eli."_

"_No I am not sleeping with Eli I am just staying over his house until everything calms down at mine." Clare was getting uncomfortable. Eli noticed this and spoke up._

"_So Imogen what brings you to the park at 10pm?"_

"_Oh Eli Goldsworthy I just wanted to have some fun. But I did not need to stop at the Dot to get coffee."_

_Clare started to back away. "How did you know that?" She asked._

"_Oh you know, common knowledge."_

"_Imogen" Eli said. "Have you been stalking me…again?"_

"_Of course not Eli Goldsworthy, why would I do that?" Imogen smiled._

_"Because you did, a few months ago? I don't know Imogen is this because I don't like you the same way you like me? I am sorry but I just don't feel that way about you." Eli told Imogen._

_"So Clare Edwards are you dating Eli Goldsworthy again?" Imogen turned to Clare._

_"No I am not we are just friends."_

_"Care to explain why you are wearing Eli's clothing and why you slept in his bed last night."_

_"Okay you are stalking me Imogen. This has to stop. It is starting to get really creepy. I don't want to file a restraining order against you but if you keep stalking me I will." Eli stepped in between Clare and Imogen. He was about to tell Imogen to get away from him and Clare when Imogen jumped up and kissed him on the lips. Eli pushed her away. "What the hell did you do that for Imogen?"_

_"Because I thought you should know that I am the only girl for you Eli Goldsworthy. And with that kiss you will be thinking of me when you go to sleep tonight." Imogen said and then ran off._

_"Wow." Was all Clare said. She looked at Eli who had a dumbfounded expression on his face. "So what happens now?" She walked over to the swings._

_"We have fun." Eli turned to her. "Want me to push you?" Clare nodded. Eli pushed Clare on the swing for a bit and then went to go hang on the monkey bars. Clare got off the swing and sat down at the end of the slide. _

_"So Eli why do you think Imogen kissed you really?"_

_"I think she was trying to make you jealous Clare."_

_"I don't think it worked." Clare teased._

_"Suuure whatever you say Clare. But remember I am the one who knows what you said in your sleep last night."_

_"Eli please tell me?"_

_"Never. My lips are sealed."_

_"You are so frustrating sometimes Eli."_

_"Oh come on you love it."_

_Eli was right she did love it. Clare loved almost everything if not everything about Eli. _

_"Wow, it's almost midnight. We better head back to my place." Eli looked at his phone._

_"Okay, sure. I'm kinda of getting a little tired anyway."_

_"So am I! Oh my gosh! So wierd!"_

_Clare playfully hit him. "Oh shut up Eli." __They started walking back to Eli's house. When Clare blurted out... "Eli I miss you!" As soon as she said it she covered her mouth. "I-I don't mean miss you as in miss you as my boyfriend I mean miss you as in I miss you as my friend and I miss hanging out and stuff." She rambled. _

_Clare rambled on until they got to Eli's house. She ran upstairs while Eli cleaned up the garbage from the take out. When he walked into his room Clare was fast asleep in his bed. He carefully got into bed as not to wake her up and settled down. He stroked her silky curls and whispered._

_"I miss you too Clare, more than you will ever know." Eli then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. He was half asleep when he felt a sweet kiss on his cheek. He knew it was from Clare. He drifted off to sleep dreaming about Clare... and thankfully not Imogen._

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Readers! I am loving how many of you are subscribing to this story it means so much to me that you like it.<strong>

**Thank you got the reviews I am loving them.**

**7 chapters down and 20 days until I leave for College.**

**I love your feed back keep it coming.**

**Read and review **

**xoxo rachel**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI**

**:D**


	8. Dream On

**-Eli's Dream in Eli POV-**

**She was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake her. I couldn't believe that she had slept over again. The summer had flown by and we were friends. I wanted to be more. But she had met a new guy and I was just her good friend Eli who was always there for her. Nothing more than that. But I wanted so much more. Since she was still asleep I decided to get changed in my room instead of in the bathroom. So off my pants and was ready to take off my boxers when I heard Clare wake up.**

"**Eli what time is it? Oh my gosh!" She blushed when she saw me in my underwear. **

"**Oh hello sleepy head. If you need ill go change in the bathroom." I smirked at her. I was all ready to have her send me to the bathroom. What came out of her mouth was not what I was expecting.**

"**I was wondering it you could come back to bed. I need a friend right now." **

"**Okay let me put my sweats back on." **

"**You can keep them off I really don't care." She said. I was not expecting Clare to say anything like that but I didn't argue. I got back into bed and sat next to her. We talked and I found out that the guy Clare was seeing broke up with her because basically she would not put out for him. I told her that was just wrong and no guy who wanted to just have sex with her was worth it. **

"**Eli. Just shut up." She said to me.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just kiss me and shut up."**

**-End of Eli's Dream-**

_Eli woke up with a jolt. He looked over at Clare who was curled up right next to him and smiled. "I hope one day I can have you back for real. But for now what is going on between us will do fine." Eli whispered as he kissed her head and went back to sleep._

_to be continued_

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is the shortest chapter I have written by far and I am sorry about that.<em>**

**_But review would be nice and next chapter will be much much much longer._**

**_I love feed back :D_**

**_Read and Review _**

**_8 chapters done and 20 days to go :D_**

**_xoxo rachel_**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi_**


	9. Got Dynamite

_Clare felt Eli kiss her head and whisper.__"I hope one day I can have you back for real. But for now what is going on between us will do fine." She smiled to herself and went back to sleep. The next morning Clare woke up and rolled right next to Eli. She smiled at him noticing that he was watching her sleep. _

"_When did you get up?" _

"_Oh about five minutes before you did actually." Eli smirked. "So what do you want for breakfast?"_

"_Let's make pancakes. Oh and you have to take your pills." _

"_Thanks for reminding me." Eli rolled his eyes. "I'll go start making the pancakes." Eli winked at Clare and went down stairs. _

"_You forgot a shirt!" Clare called after him. All she heard was Eli laugh. She giggled to herself. She really did not mind at all if Eli wore a shirt or not. She kind of liked him without a shirt to be completely honest. _

"_You coming down or what?" Eli called up to Clare._

"_I'll be down in a minute." Clare replied._

_He heard Clare run down the stairs. And he could not help but smile seeing her in his sweatpants and t-shirt. _

"_Why all the smiles Eli?" Clare looked at him._

"_I just am glad that we are friends again that is all." Eli turned around so she would not see him blush._

"_I know you Eli it's more than that." Clare said as she sat down at the kitchen table._

_"Okay it is but I am not telling you." Eli teased._

_"Please don't tell me you had a dream about Imogen." Clare rolled her eyes._

_"No nothing of that sort. Trust me I don't want to ever dream of Imogen. She kind of freaks me out."_

_"Yeah that makes two of us." Clare giggled. "Those pancakes smell really good Eli. I had no idea that you could cook."_

_"There is alot you have yet to learn about me Miss Edwards but be warned you may not want to know everything about me." Eli handed a plate of pancakes to Clare._

_"Well I don't want to know everything at once if that is what you mean. I kind of want to learn about you more along the way. You are still a man of mystery Mister Goldsworthy." Clare winked at him._

_"Well now I see how this game is going to be played. But for now I guess we will just have to shut up and eat our pancakes."_

_"I guess so." Clare said sarcastically._

_The two friends sat at the breakfast table just reminiscing about old times before they started dating. _

_"I even remember when you lit that stink bomb just to save Adam and I from Fitz."_

_"Well if I am not mistaken you were the one who ran over my glasses."_

_"Yes, yes. I remember that. I think I also told you that you have pretty eyes."_

_"And do you still agree with what you said back then?"_

_"Yes I do you have extremely pretty eyes Clare Edwards. People could get lost in how beautiful they are." Eli said. Clare noticed he was blushing a bit._

_The two finished breakfast and went up to take showers. Eli was the first one done so he got dressed in his room and took his medication. He was very happy that Clare had hung out with him. He knew that he was getting better. Clare came into Eli's room all cleaned up and ready to go somewhere._

_"Do you mind if we take a quick stop at my therapist's I want to give her a progress report on how my summer is going so far. And then I was thinking we visit Adam and then go to Above the Dot tonight?"_

_"Sounds like we have figured out what to do. I'm okay with it. So let's go already." Clare grabbed Eli's hand and led him out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this Chapter is a little bit longer but next one will be much longer. I would love to stay up and write another but I have physical therapy for my ankle in the morning so I will just leave you at Chapter nine. <strong>

**Sneak peak for chapter 10- Eli is at the therapist's office... and that is all I will divulge**

**Read and Review.**

**I am loving the Reviews and Supscriptions by the way. Keep them coming!**

**xoxo rachel**

**I do not own degrassi**


	10. City Life

_Eli let Clare sit in the waiting room. He went into the room with his therapist._

"_So Eli tell me how has your summer been so far."_

"_Well we are only two days into summer but so far it has been great."_

"_I see you brought Clare with you. Tell me what is going on there."_

"_Clare needs a friend right now and since our close friend Adam got shot a prom we have been hanging out. She recently got dumped by Jake, because they both found out their parents are getting married to each other."_

"_Oh I see. So how is everything with you two?"_

"_Things are going really great actually. She has been staying over my house actually."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_She is not ready to face her mom just yet. She is still in shock over the marriage announcement. Like I said she needs a friend right now. And I have been there for her." _

"_Well that is very kind of you Eli. I must ask has anything strange happened lately that I should know about."_

"_Well actually come to think of it Imogen, the girl that got me off my meds has been stalking me. She kind of freaked Clare out last night and then she kissed me and ran off. I was actually caught off guard for a minute. I really don't feel that way about her at all. Even though I am still in love with Clare I just want to get better. And I want Clare to heal after her break up. I don't want to become the ex-boyfriend/friend/rebound guy."_

"_That makes sense. I am glad that you are being so nice to Clare. Has she been okay with your condition?"_

"_Yeah she has been very supportive about my recovery. I am not gonna lie I am having a lot of fun with her. We are back to the way we were before we started dating. Even though I would love to date her again I think the timing is off. But I think she feels the same way. She talked in her sleep about how she thinks she was wrong to say we were never getting back together."_

"_I see."_

"_I had a dream about her last night. It was a good dream. But I don't really want to talk about that right now."_

"_I understand. How about you write it down so you don't forget it?"_

_Eli wrote down the details of his dream and then handed it to his therapist to hold on to. "I want to tell you about the fight we had."_

"_You two had a fight?"_

"_No, not that kind of fight, a play fight that involved cookie dough. It was really fun and very messy but it was like we connected again and we had become our old selves. The way we were before all the drama."_

_"Well that is good." The therapist looked at her watch. "Well Eli it looks like our session it over but I want to thank you for sharing so much today."_

_"Thanks for listening." __Eli walked out of the therapist's office and over to Clare. He held his hand out to her. "Ready?"_

_Clare took Eli's hand. "Yes." She smiled, she laced her fingers in between his._

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to RachRox12,Emmajewl,eclaredegrassi95,leashia96,No.1TwiFanpire,togetherwithu,aztec girl, nick'sgirl2 and VB(Yes vickie I know that's you... kind of obvii best friend) for the reviews! Keep them coming!<strong>

**Apologies for this being short. I have been on the go all day and haven't had a chance to sit down at my computer until now.**

**Chapter 11 coming soon.(will be up tonight)**

**10 chapters down and 19 days until college :D**

**Read and Review**

**xoxo rachel**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi-**


	11. Devil In Me

_When Clare laced her hands with Eli's he knew that it was a sign. But he did not want to push her into a relationship before she was ready. He was being considerate. He squeezed her hand. Clare looked at Eli and smiled at him. _

"_So how was your therapy session" Clare said on the way to the hospital. _

"_It was good I got a lot out of it today."_

"_That's good. I'm glad."_

"_So tell me something." Eli stopped and took Clare to a bench._

"_Anything." She sat down._

"_I want to know what is going on with us are we friends or…"_

"_Oh well I never really thought about it…" Clare blushed. Eli raised his eyebrow. "Okay I have thought about it…"_

"_Thought so." Eli smirked._

"_Well what do you want me to say Eli? Because I don't know at this point, I know that I still like you and but I'm not sure that I am ready yet to be in a relationship again. And I don't want you to be a rebound. You are more than a rebound. I like you too much for you to be a rebound." Clare started to ramble._

"_You know I have something to tell you. I never stopped liking you Clare. I will always like you. But I want you to take your time as long as you need I don't want to pressure you into anything." _

"_Thank you Eli. I really appreciate that. You are such a sweet guy and I am glad that we are on the same page."_

"_Clare I care about you too much to hurt you again. What I did last semester was wrong. And I am sorry."_

"_Eli, I forgave you a while ago. I'm over it. But I want to give you something to know that I am sincere." Clare leaned in and kissed Eli sweetly on the lips. "It's you Eli, it always has been. I just needed a wake up call to realize that it was."_

"_Wow." Eli smiled. "Okay how about this we keep hanging out and then we will see what happens between us." He gave Clare a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and by the way thanks for the kiss on the cheek last night. Why did you kiss me on the cheek anyway?"_

"_I didn't want you dreaming about Imogen." Clare looked away blushing._

"_Oh I see how it is. You were jealous."_

"_Maybe a little." She smirked at Eli._

"_Lets go see Adam." She got up and walked away. "You coming?"_

"_But of course." Eli chased after her._

_The two of them went on to visit Adam in the hospital they decided not to tell Adam what is going on with them just yet. After visiting Adam for an hour they said their goodbyes and decided to be daring and get some more of Clare's clothes for her house. They noticed that Clare's mom was out. So they went into her house and got some more of her clothes. They then heard someone downstairs in the kitchen so they decided to investigate. When they got downstairs they did not expect to see who they saw. It was Jake._

_"J-Jake? What are you doing here?" Clare was surprised. She looked from Jake to Eli then back to Jake then back again to Eli. _

_"I wanted to see you Clare. I think I made a huge mistake." Jake walked over to her._

_"Jake I am sorry but I don't want to see you or talk to you."_

_Jake noticed that Eli was standing in the stairway. "Why is he here?"_

_"He's my friend Jake. What's your problem?"_

_"I don't like that he is hanging out with you."_

_"You lost the right to have a say in who I hang out with when you broke up with me." Clare screamed at Jake. "Come on Eli lets get out of here. I'll see you at the wedding Jake."_

_Clare took Eli's hand and rushed out of the house and back towards Eli's house. She was close to tears when she stopped in her tracks. Eli noticed that Clare was on the verge of tears. He took her in his arms and held her close._

_"It's gonna be okay Clare I promise. I won't leave you." He kissed her on her forehead and let her cry._

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the Reviews guys! They mean so much :D<strong>

**I am loving all the positive feed back I am getting from you guys. **

**11 chapters down and 19 days until college.**

**Chapters 12 and 13 coming soon (probably tomorrow)**

**Read and Review :D**

**xoxo rachel**

**I do not own Degrassi**


	12. Fancy Footwork

_Afrer Clare was done crying she and Eli went back to his house and sat on the couch.._

"_I don't get it! Why does he care? Ugh! I am sick of him. He was also a reason why I did not hang out with you or see what is wrong with you. I know it was partly your fault too seeing how you were off the deep end but I still cared and wanted to know what was going on. Jake was originally the rebound guy, and then I started to like him. But he never liked the fact that I was still in love with you. He hated the fact that I was reviewing your play." Clare looked at Eli._

"_It's okay Clare I don't care if he does not like me that's his problem. All I know is that I am here with you and I love it." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now cheer up. You'll see that he will get over it…eventually."_

"_I hope your right Eli. I am sick of fighting with people I just want to be happy. I know that I am happy with you. And with my friends, the way I used to before everything happened between us. Nothing has been the same."_

"_I know, I know. But I told you I am not going anywhere. And I mean it. I promise you." Eli smiled at her._

"_Everything that has been going on has been wearing me down. I'm stronger than this I know it."_

"_Clare. Look at me, you just need to let things settle in your head once you do that it will be a lot easier to accept things the way they are."_

"_Are you sure?" Clare looked at Eli._

"_Positive." He calmed her down. "So it's up to you if you don't want to go to Above the Dot tonight. Because I don't really care if we go or not"_

"_N-no I want to go just give me a little bit to get ready."_

"_Okay." Eli watched Clare walk up stairs to go get ready. He took his laptop off the table and started to write more of his new Gothic Tales story he was going to submit. Thirty minutes went by and Clare was ready to go. Eli got up and saw she had straightened her hair and was wearing a strapless blue and white sundress. "You look beautiful Clare." He told her._

"_Thank you Eli." Clare blushed a little bit. _

"_I talked to my dad and he said as long as I don't crash it we could drive the mustang tonight."_

"_Well I will make sure you don't crash it then." Clare giggled._

_Eli got the keys and started the car. They then drove over to Above the Dot. They were going to meet up with Dave, Drew, Katie, Jenna, and K.C. Clare did not know how the whole Jenna and KC situation would be but she said at least if she could get them talking they could be friends again. Little did they know some unexpected guests were going to be there as well._

"_ClareBear!" Jenna screamed when she saw Clare. "And you brought Eli. Awesome the more people the better. I need to talk to you now." Jenna pulled Clare away from Eli. Eli went and talked with the others while Jenna and Clare talked._

"_Why are you here with Eli? I thought you and Jake just broke up."_

"_We did but Eli's been such a great friend to me right now. I really don't know what to do with myself right now. Everything is crazy Jenna."_

"_I know Clare but as long as you know what you are doing I'll be cool with whatever."_

"_Thanks Jenna." Clare hugged her friend. They walked back to the table and Clare was greeted by everyone else. She sat down next to Eli._

_All of them talked but there was still that awkwardness between KC and Jenna which Clare could not stand. But at least they were talking and being civil._

_Just then the door opened and two people walk in… and no one was very happy to see them._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Yeah! Cliffhanger! sort of:D<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapters 13(writing it now) and 14 (will write later) will be up today... sometime soon.**

**I am loving all who are subscibeing to this story and for the awesome reviews :D**

**This Chapter is a little short I know. Next chapter will be longer.**

**12 chapters done 18 days until college.**

**Read and review :D**

**xoxo Rachel**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi**


	13. A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square

_The door opened and Jake walked in with Imogen. The two people both Eli and Clare had not planned on seeing tonight. Clare looked at Eli._

"_You have got to be kidding me." She goaned._

"_It's okay Clare as long as they don't come over here we are fine." Jake and Imogen came over and sat down near Eli, Clare and all their friends. "I spoke too soon." Eli sighed._

"_Hello Eli Goldsworthy. Meet my new boyfriend, Jake Martin." Imogen said in a nasty tone._

"_You have got to be kidding me right?" Clare was getting annoyed with Imogen and Jake._

"_No joke Clare Edwards. Jake moved on to me. So you can move on to a new guy. That is not one of your exes." Imogen glared at Clare._

"_Who are you to say who I can and cannot date Imogen?" _

"_Since you stole Eli Goldsworthy from me Clare Edwards!"_

"_I never stole him from you! He chose me! ME! Not YOU!" Clare screamed at Imogen._

_Eli stepped in between them. "Girls just calm down. Please?" _

"_Your right Eli." Clare said to him._

"_Of course Eli Goldsworthy ANYTHING for you." Imogen started to turn away and then she turned right back around and pulled Clare's hair._

"_Ow! What was that for?" Clare rubbed her head._

"_Because I do not like you!"_

"_Okay." Clare put her purse down. "Dear Jesus I hope you forgive me." Clare walked up to Imogen and punched her in the face._

_Imogen jumped on top of Clare and started to hit her. Jenna saw what was going on and came to help Clare by trying to pull Clare away from what she and Imogen were doing._

"_ClareBear calm down." Jenna said when she finally got Clare and Imogen away from each other._

"_Sorry Jenna she is just so annoying!"_

"_I know, I know. But think of your faith non violence remember?"_

"_Yeah I know. I'm calm now. Thanks Jenna that could have gotten even more out of hand if it was not for you. I owe you big time."_

"_It's okay,think of it as making up for me stealing KC from you in grade 9."_

"_Haha. Okay." Clare laughed. She looked over at Eli. He did not look happy. She walked over to him. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Uh… You hit Imogen." Eli said sternly. Clare looked guilt sticken._

"_Yeah I should not have done that it was wrong."_

"_No it wasn't I was glad you punched her. She needed something to put her in her place." He didn't care if they weren't together, Eli kissed her deeply on the lips. Clare did not pull away like Eli thought she would. "So what does this mean for us now." Eli said finally breaking the kiss._

_"I guess this would mean we were friends with exclusive benefits. Meaning we are together but not officially dating." She smiled at him._

_"I guess I am okay with that for now." Eli smirked at her. Eli held out his hand and Clare took it. She was so happy and he could tell. He was glad that they were sort of a thing again. "Should we tell Adam tomorrow?" _

_"Let's wait until he gets out of the hospital before we tell him, okay?"_

_"Fair enough."_

_"So Eli I was wondering do you want to come to my mom and Glenn's wedding with me in August?"_

_"Well that depends, do I get a corsage?" He joked. "Of course I will go with you Clare." He kissed her on the cheek._

_"Wanna get out of here and go back to your house?"_

_"Sure. We could get some alone time."_

_"Very funny Eli." Clare laughed._

_They said good night to all their friends and headed back to the car and went back to Eli's they got into his house Clare went up stairs and got changed. As she waited for Eli she started to play with her hair. She sat on the edge of the bed and started humming. Eli walked in and hugged her from behind. She kissed him and they laid down on the bed and cuddled for a bit._

_"Clare, I just want you to know that you make me so happy all the time when I am with you."_

_"I know I do. I can tell and Eli you know that you will always have a part of my heart right?"_

_"Always." He smiled._

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews! Chapter 14 will be up late tonight!<strong>

**You guys have been so great I can't wait to write the next chapter!**

**13 chapters down and 18 days until college :D**

**Thanks so much!**

**xoxo Rachel**

**I do not own degrassi**


	14. Lullaby of Birdland

"…have you ever heard two turtle doves bill and coo when they love that's the kind of magic music we make with our lips when we kiss…" _Eli woke up to Clare singing a jazz song. He did not want her to stop but she saw him and stopped. _

"_No, please keep going. I was enjoying it. Do you want to serenade me every morning." he smiled up at her. _

"_Tempting. Very Tempting. Let's go cliff jumping today."_

"_Cliff jumping? Since when have you been miss thrill seeker."_

"_Ever since I met you I have loved to do things that are thrilling. I wanted to go jumping since I met you but I never got the chance. And I feel that summer is the best time to go. So can we please go?"_

"_Of course. I just didn't know it was your thing. But okay."_

"_And then after I was thinking we can have a picnic away from everything so it can be just us for the whole day._

"_I am liking this plan of yours." Eli smiled as he hugged her. Clare kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

_They got Eli's bathing suit and towels. And made lunches for their picnic. They made their way to Clare's and she changed into her bathing suit. She packed a change of clothes for the both of them and they were on their way. They got to the cliffs which were 30 minutes away._

"_You ready?" Clare looked over her shoulder at Eli and gave him a wink. She jumped in. Eli followed. When they were in the water they found each other and kissed. They jumped a few more times and then went off to have their picnic._

"_You know Clare. I am glad that you put Imogen in her place last night."_

"_You are?" I feel kind of bad. I am usually all for non violence but she crossed a line."_

"_Well she was stalking us."_

"_That is very true." Clare smiled. She kissed Eli and they finished their picnic._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far the shortest chapter I have written. And I apologize for it. I wish I could have made it longer but I have to get some sleep. Tomorrow I am participating in a RunWalk Called Miles For Mike. It is for a good friend of mine named Mike who passed away in January 18 2011 from Leukemia. He never even reached his 17th birthday which was in April, so tomorrow I will be walking in a 5k for him. **

**Tomorrow(9/25/11) Chapters 15-17 will be posted **

**Thank you for all the reviews they mean so much to me.**

**18 days until College and 14 chapters have been written. **

**Read and Review.**

**xoxo rachel**

**I do not own Degrassi**


	15. So Far, So Great

_Eli POV_

_I looked at the laptop and saw a blank page and started typing. I wanted to finish my Gothic Tales rough draft. After the picnic Clare decided that she was ready to talk to her mom. So I dropped her off at her house and came home. I could not stop thinking about her and the amazing couple of days we spent together. I felt like things were finally making sense. When I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder this year I really did not know what to do with myself anymore. I felt like everything I had done before that made me crazy. But since Clare had come back into my life everything started falling into place again._

"_How did I get to be so lucky." I asked myself. I kept typing up my story. I saw on my bed typing for about an hour when I noticed that there was a note on my desk. It was written in Clare's handwriting. I opened it._

Dear Eli,

These past couple of days have been amazing. I am so glad that I have you back in my life I don't think I would have been able to get through everything without you. So I leave you this not telling you that I still love you. I can always express my feelings better in a letter. You taught me that. So that is what I wanted to tell you, I love you Eli Goldsworthy. I don't know why I even tried to stop loving you to be honest. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So to ask a question. Will you be my date to my mothers wedding? I don't think I will be able to get through that wedding without you. Anyway call me after you read this. I'll be waiting for your call.

Love,

Clare

_I got out my phone right away and dialed Clare's number._

"_Hello?" I heard her sweet voice on the other end._

"_I love you too Clare."_

"_You read my letter?" Clare said excitedly._

"_Of course." I smiled_

"_I love you."_

"_And yes I will be your date to the wedding."_

"_Thank you Eli that means a lot."_

"_No problem" I told her._

"_So I was wondering since my mom just left to spend a week at the cabin with Glenn and Jake. Would you like to come over and stay here. I don't want to be all alone in my house."_

"_Sure. I'll be over soon." I smiled to myself and then hung up the phone. I got some clothes and threw them in a bag. Then I grabbed some of Clare's clothes that she left at the house and put them in another bag. I ran down stairs and left a note for Bullfrog and Cece. 'Sleeping at Clare's. She is home alone and does not want to stay at her house by herself. –Eli'_

_I left the house and walked to my blue eyed beauty's house. I thought of how much we had been though together. Skipping Class for the first time, the Romeo and Juliet video project when we shared our first kiss, kissing her in the library for the the second time, our first date. I touched my helix piercing the one that matched her's. My life was going perfect. I remembered the good times._

_I walked up the steps to her house and rang the door bell. She opened the door and immediately kissed me. _

"_I missed you." She said when our lips finally parted._

"_I missed you as well, blue eyes." I gave her a quick kiss and walked into her house. I put down the bags I had been carrying and looked around._

_"Come on" she took my hand and led me upstairs. I walked into her room and took off my shoes and hopped on her bed. She turned on the TV and sat down next to me and we started to cuddle. "This feels so right. When I was with my step-brother-from-hell-to-be it never felt totally right. I never felt completely safe. But with you I feel so safe." Clare looked up at me and kissed my cheek._

_"Good. That is what I want you to feel. I want you to feel safe with me." I kissed her on the lips. I then deepened the kiss and before I knew it she was on top of me and we started to have a very heated make out make out session. Clare started to take off my shirt and that is when I knew this was really serious, I loved her but I did not want to push her into anything but she was the one who had taken control so I decided to go with it. It was totally up to her as to how far she wanted to go with this._

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry this is so late! But here is chapter 15. Chapter 16 is currently being written. and 17 will be posted tonight as well.<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews! you guys are so great.**

**Next Chapter is Clare's POV**

**15 chapters written 17 days until college.**

**I have decided to keep writing this while I am in college until I can come up with a good ending. But updates will be only twice a week maybe three times if I am lucky and don't have alot of homework.**

**Keep those reviews coming in I am loving them!**

**xoxo Rachel**

**I do not own Degrassi**


	16. Crush,Crush,Crush

_Clare POV_

_Eli dropped me off at my house so I could talk to my mom. I walked up the stairs to my front porch. I turned and looked as Eli drove away. _

"_I wish you could help me with this too…" I whispered as I saw him turn the corner. _

_I unlocked the door and walked in. My mom was sitting at the table and she looked like she was ready to talk._

"_Hi Mom." I said taking a seat at the table._

"_Clare we need to talk about the outburst from prom night." Mom said._

"_I know, I know. To tell you the truth I have been avoiding this that is why I have been staying at a friends house."_

"_I know. But you know you and Jake cannot be together."_

"_Yes I know that mom. Jake and I broke up at prom. I am surprised he did not tell you and Glenn yet._

"_We haven't seen him. He has been either at the cabin or at a friends house."_

"_Most likely at Imogen's." I mumbled._

"_Who is Imogen."_

"_Jakes rebound girl"_

"_Oh I see. By the way who have you been staying with?" I was hoping she would not bring that up._

"_At a friends. Why?"_

"_But who is the friend you have been staying with?"_

"_E-Eli." I blushed._

"_Eli? Well I did not expect that. You two didn't have sex did you?"_

"_No mom we did not. But if we did I would not care. I love him. I always have. I want to have sex with someone I will spend the rest of my life with. I think Eli may be that guy."_

_Mom and I talked for another hour and she told me she was going to be spending the week at the cabin. She left the house and said that if I need anything just to call and to call Alli's parents if I had a problem._

_As soon as she was gone my cell phone started buzzing. I picked it up and answered it._

"_Hello?" I said._

"_I love you too Clare." I heard Eli's voice._

_I got excited. "You read my letter?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I love you." I told him._

" _And yes I will be your date to the wedding."_

_I jumped up and down. "Thank you Eli that means a lot."_

"_No problem."_

"_So I was wondering since my mom just left to spend a week at the cabin with Glenn and Jake. Would you like to come over and stay here. I don't want to be all alone in my house."_

"_Sure. I'll be over soon."_

_I hung up the phone and ran up to my room. I was so excited that Eli was going to come and sleep over my house. I could barely contain myself. I went into the bathroom and freshened up. I fixed my hair and put on some make up. I picked out a really cute outfit and then I heard the door bell ring. I opened the door and saw Eli I immediately kissed him on the lips. When we were finally done kissing I said. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you as well, blue eyes." He smirked and gave me a quick kiss and walked into my house he put down the bags he had in his hands and started to look around my house._

"_Come on." I said. I took his hand and led him upstairs. We went into my room and he took off his shoes and hopped on my bed. I was so glad that I could spend more time with him. Alone in my room. I turned on my TV and sat down next to him and started to cuddle. "This feels so right.. When I was with my step-brother-from-hell-to-be it never felt totally right. I never felt completely safe. But with you I feel so safe." I looked at him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Good. That is what I want you to feel. I want you to feel safe with me." He kissed me on the lips. He started to deepen the kiss and before I knew it I rolled on top of him. We started to have a very heated make out session. I started to take off his shirt. I knew I wanted him so badly. I loved him so much._

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 is next! What will happen? Know one knows. Except me! mwahahaha.<strong>

**I can tell you that chapter 17 will go back to the omniscient narration. **

**Keep the reviews pouring in. I appriciate every single one of them.**

**16 chapters done and 17 days until I leave.**

**xoxo Rachel**

**I do not own degrassi. **


	17. Shark In The Water

_Clare and Eli were making out on the bed when Clare started to take off Eli's shirt. They were getting very into their make out session when they heard the door open. _

"_Crap! If that's my mom you better put your shirt on." Clare told Eli. Clare started to panic._

"_Let's just go see who it is." Eli took her hand and led her to the stairs. They heard a voice. It was not Clare's mom's voice but a girl's voice and Eli knew exactly who it was._

"_Come on, why do we have to be here?" The girl said. Eli walked down stairs and looked right at the girl who was accompanied by a boy._

"_Imogen. Why the hell are you and Jake here?" _

_Clare came down the stairs and realized who it was. "Why are you two in my house?"_

"_Don't worry sis. I'll make sure that we don't wreck any furniture down here. Can you give us like fifteen or twenty minutes. Your mom is at my house so and she said that I could come here because she thought you were going out tonight with bipolar boy over there tonight."_

"_We'll we decided to stay in tonight. But do what you want Jake and then take your business to Imogen's next time please." Clare glared at the two of them. "Come on Eli lets go watch TV in my room." Clare pulled Eli upstairs._

"_As soon as they are gone I am cleaning downstairs thoroughly." Clare was ticked._

"_I'll help you."_

"_That was a buzz kill I gotta say."_

"_Yes it was. Jake is certainly and cock-block. I have to say that was not cool because I was enjoying myself."_

_Clare turned up the volume on the TV so she could not hear what was going on downstairs. After twenty minutes they heard the door close and they went downstairs. Eli noticed there was a used condom lying on the floor._

"_Okay that is not cool. He just left a used condom on the ground. Gross. I would at least have thrown it out after using it."_

"_Okay that is gross… This is gonna take forever to clean."_

"_Clare I know you are stressed maybe you should get some rest and we can clean this tomorrow okay?"_

"_Yeah your probably right."_

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short Chapter.<strong>

**The next chapter encompass the whole week so it will be hella long like over 2,500 words at least. :D**

**Thank's for the reviews they mean so much.**

**I am gonna go to bed because I am tired, I just wanted to post this before I went to sleep.**

**xoxo Rachel**

**I do not own Degrassi**


	18. Get Loose

_Eli and Clare went to bed and slept very well in Clare's bed. The next day they woke up early so they could thoroughly clean downstairs after what Jake and Imogen did the night before. Clare was disgusted that Jake would even have sex with Imogen in her house of all places. Was this a way to piss her off? Why would he even do that after he had broken up with her in the first place? After the pair was done cleaning and it was clean enough for Clare's satisfaction they decided to take showers and get dressed._

"_So what do you want to do today Blue Eyes?" Eli asked as he put on his shirt._

"_I don't really know actually. I was kind of thinking we go on an adventure today. Just go where the day takes us and all of that."_

"_Sounds like a plan. You look really pretty by the way." Eli noticed that Clare had short shorts and a white distressed v-neck on with black suspenders and she had combat boots on her feet._

"_Why thank you Eli you don't look so bad yourself." Clare smiled at him. He was wearing his signature skinny jeans but he rolled up the pant legs and a black v-neck. Eli winked at Clare._

"_So where to?"_

"_The Dot for breakfast first."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

_The pair went off to the Dot for breakfast. They got their coffee and settled down at a table when Imogen and Jake walked in. They seemed to be having an argument of some sort._

"_Jake! Why won't you let me come! I want to meet your dad." Imogen was whining._

"_Because Imo, It's too soon in our relationship to have you meet my dad and his fiancé yet. Maybe in a few weeks before the wedding."_

"_I understand Jake." Imogen looked sad. Eli couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Listen I'm gonna go home."_

"_Wait Imo, Lets have some breakfast together and we can talk for a while before I have to leave." _

"_Sure." Imogen got her food and sat down at a table. Eli and Clare looked at the couple talking and then looked back at each other._

"_I kind of feel bad for her. But I know where she is coming from too. But I know you want to take this thing that we have slow at first so there is know rush in re-introduceing me to you're mom." Eli said to Clare._

"_Thanks Eli that means a lot. But it will happen soon."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes." Clare winked at him._

_The finished their breakfast and headed out. Eli took one last glance at Imogen. She seemed sad. Eli and Clare decided to go and visit Adam for a bit at the hospital. Clare wanted to get him something from the gift shop. She opted with a 'Get Well Soon' teddy bear holding a mini mylar balloon. They got him a card too. They then made their way up to his room._

"_Hey Adam!" Eli bounded into the room._

"_Hey you too! Why is it every time I see you two together it's like you are attached to the hip."_

"_We are not attached to the hip Adam." Clare rolled her eyes._

"_Sure. Keep tell yourselves that." Clare stuck her tongue out at him. Adam retaliated by sticking his tongue out at her as well._

"_So anyway Adam." Clare said. "We got this for you." She handed him the card and bear._

"_Thanks so much guys." He preceded to read the card._

'_Adam_

_We are so greatful that you are okay. We both do not know what we would have done without you in our lives. You are one of our best friends. You better get better soon so we can all hang out together again._

_-Eli and Clare'_

"_You guys are the best friends I could ask for." Adam had a huge grin on his face after that. Clare and Eli stayed with Adam for an hour before leaving to go on their adventure. _

"_That was fun." Eli said._

"_Yeah it was. I am glad that he gets discharged next week. That way he can be home with his friends and family." Clare said._

"_Yeah I am too. Okay lets just go somewhere."_

"_Where?"_

"_Does it matter? The day is ours. You were the one who wanted to have an adventure." Eli held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"_

"_That is very true." Clare smiled at him. "And we shall." She took his hand._

_Eli took her to the park and took out his cell phone telling her that he wanted to take pictures of her having fun at the park. Clare laughed at him and ran to the swings. They spent an hour at the park before they left to go get lunch. _

_"Clare, thank you for giving me another chance."_

_"Eli, you are welcome. I am glad that we made up."_

_"Clare, is what happened today at the Dot bewteen Jake and Imogen still on your mind? You were a little distant before."_

_"No I'm fine. It just took me a little off guard that they are together. They are so different."_

_"That maybe a good thing though. We're different but we seem to fit."_

_"But we share the same interests too."_

_"That is very true."_

_"Anyway it is none of my business what happens with those to. Jake is my ex/soon to be step-brother anyway. I should not care about what he does."_

_"Well then how about I get your mind off it."_

_"Well what did you have in mind."_

_Eli thought about it for a second. "Well I don't know." He kissed her deeply. _

_After the kiss broke. Clare stared into his green eyes. "Wow"_

_"Lets go roll down that hill. It'll be fun."_

_"Okay." Clare ran to the hill. "Let's make it a race."_

_"Sounds like fun. What does the winner get?"_

_"A Kiss."_

_"And the loser?"_

_"Has to kiss the winner."_

_"I like this plan already. Lets go."_

_They raced down the hill and Clare won._

_"Well Eli. It looks like you owe me a kiss." Clare giggled. Eli walked over to her and dipped her before he kissed her. When the kiss broke they were both smiling. They played around in the park a little longer before they left and decided to go back to Clare's for dinner. Clare decided to make pasta. _

_"Clare this is great pasta." Eli smiled at her._

_"Glad you like it." Clare got up. "And for desert. Cheesecake!"_

_"When did you get cheesecake?" _

_"My mom left it in the fridge for me and a friend."_

_"And who would this friend be?" He smirked._

_"Well i'll give you a hint."Clare kissed him._

_"I guess that means this friend of yours in me?"_

_"You got it dude."_

_Eli and Clare each had a slice of cheesecake. They then decided to watch Yes Man in Clare's room. _

_Clare walked into her room wearing black lace booty shorts and Eli's Dead Hand t-shirt._

_"Wow, you look hot."_

_"Really?" Clare blushed._

_"Yes."_

_Clare got into bed with Eli and they started the movie. Before the ending they fell asleep. Clare woke up and turned off the tv. She got back into bed and curled up next to Eli. He was mumbling in his sleep but the only thing Clare heard was..._

_"...Julia..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! A cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry about the delay I had a bit of writers block.**

**Review Review Review! I love all the reviews I am getting :D**

**I am gonna end this story at 30 chapters. But there will be a sequel!**

**8 days until college 18 chapters written!**

**xoxo rachel**


	19. Fine, Fine Line

_Eli woke up to see that Clare was not sleeping next to him like she usually was. He got worried. He got out of bed and realized that she was sleeping on the couch downstairs. He touched her shoulder to wake her up._

"_Clare? Why are you sleeping down here?" He asked. She looked up at him and sighed._

"_Because while you were sleeping I heard you say Julia's name. So I came down here and slept." She moved away from him. "Eli I need time to think. So you need to go."_

"_But Clare…"_

"_Don't but Clare me just get out." She held the front door open. Eli tried to get her to talk to him but she just moved away from him. Eli walked through the door looking sullen._

_Clare walked back to her couch and curled up in a ball and cried to herself. _

_"What am I gonna do?" She sobbed. "I still love him but that slip of the tongue really hurt me alot."_

_"I want to be more than friend with him but on the other hand I don't want to get hurt again." She sighed._

_Clare got up and went upstairs and decided to take a shower to get her mind off things. She sang "Fine, Fine Line" from Avenue Q in the shower._

_**"There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
>There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;<br>And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb.**_

_**There's a fine, fine line between love**_  
><em><strong>And a waste of time.<strong>_

_**There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;**_  
><em><strong>And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."<strong>_  
><em><strong>I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But there's a fine, fine line between love<strong>_  
><em><strong>And a waste of your time.<strong>_

_**And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.**_  
><em><strong>I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.<strong>_  
><em><strong>For my own sanity, I've got to close the door<strong>_  
><em><strong>And walk away...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh...<strong>_

_**There's a fine, fine line between together and not**_  
><em><strong>And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...<strong>_

_**There's a fine, fine line between love**_  
><em><strong>And a waste of time."<strong>_

****_Clare got out of the shower and decided to watch Beauty and The Beast. After the movie she finally had the guts to call up Eli._

_"Hello...?" Eli said on the other line._

_"Eli... Can we talk?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Okay 5pm at The Dot."_

**Sooooo sorry I havent updated in legit forever! I have just been really busy at school so I havent really had time to go on the computer and write. And sorry about the chapter being so short. Sad to say that the next chapter will be the last Chapter. Good new is that I will be writing another Eli and Clare story so check out my page in the next three weeks because the firsrt few chapters should be up because I will write a little over break. I thank you all for being so supportive of this story! I love you all**

**R&R**

**xoxo Rachel**


End file.
